patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
FNAF World Saga
About This This is an Upcoming What-If Saga based on FNAF World. The story center around the crew meeting Piraka Chaos for an adventure while searching for other people to join the party and face enemies. What Happened It all started with the Chibi Versions of Patricia, Jack, Sonic, Amy, Mei, Layla, EggPlankton & Penelope taking a nice walk, when they walk up to Piraka Chaos warning them that something is wrong on Mobiusia, Mobius Valley, Mobius Land, working on the name. They have been sightings of bizarre creatures throughout the lands, even a giant wood monster that is giving Piraka Chaos the creeps. So the 8 began their journey, defeating enemies & finding chests, earning experience & tokens along the way, unaware of LOC the Tree Golem is seen following them. They battle against the LOC the Tree Golem, which is tough. After a tough battle, LOC was defeated. However, before they can leave, a first new challenger appeared in the form of a Chibi Ragepuff. After defeating her & swapping Penelope for Ragepuff, they met Piraka Chaos who tells them about the glitches that takes them to the World Between Worlds, a glitch down from the Surface World. After traveling in the Glitch World, they were met with another 2 challengers in the Surface World, first being a Chibi Applejack, who is very tough & a Chibi Sans who is even tougher. After successfully beating the two, Amy Rose & Jack swap out for the two in Team 1 & continue on. Meanwhile Meng Huo is seen heading out from the Nanman Villiage to the Snowy Area for combat against the Party. Meanwhile, after talking to Piraka Chaos about the Level Jumps, the team take the Cave Area first, while facing Helga, P.R.B., Muffet & Scourge & are swapped in while EggPlantkon, Patricia, Sans & Sonic rests up & continue exploring the caves. After a while of Level Jumping, the team, now with a Neon Bee & MedPods & an X-Reaper, recently purchased by Layla, explores the Snow Area, where they have a tough battle against Meng Huo. After a hard fought battle, Meng Huo has joined the party while Ragepuff is resting back with the rest of the resting party members. Piraka Chaos found the team, now lead by Applejack. Piraka Chaos tells them about the monster who lost himself tamer, guarding the next glitched object & also tells them that there is a possibility of finding the next glitch to take them even more below Underground, but warns them that they do not go more than 3 glitches down. He also gives a tip that they can buy more powerful bytes & search for any power chips that will all be very useful against monsters, as the team continue on. However, they we're stopped by a Rabid Heavy & they begin battle against the beast. After a tough battle, they reach to another cave, where they found & defeat Papyrus & Marian Puppet & head to the Glitch World to find the Glitch within the Glitch to the 2nd lower Glitch level, being very careful. After exiting the Gltich World, they reach to the Sea Level, Piraka Chaos tells them about the sea monsters & the very big one lurking in the waters. Deimos is seen guarding the boat & the team defeats him, along with the Marionette & Nack later on. With Nack, Marionette, Marion Puppet, Papyrus & Sans swapped in from Applejack, Muffet, Layla, P.R.B. & Helga, they travel the sea to defeat sea enemies & the Giant Flood Tank. Next, the team arrive at a Spooky Cemetery filled with broken unwanted creations & traps so spooky, Piraka Chaos would not go further here, but the team can. After trekking through the grave & finding the cave, defeating more enemies, they find King Asgore & the Youkai Kusaregedo. The team battle out against the Youkai, during the fight the Marionette uses Mystery Box to swap out Nack, Scourge, Marionette & Marion Puppet for Ragepuff, Applejack, Patricia & Layla as the four were back in action temporarily for this boss battle. After switching back & buying a BossDrain-2, they continue on. They found themselves in the Circus Area. From there, Piraka Chaos tells him about a secret Funhouse hidden in the Circus & warn them of two Giants roaming around, a giant jester head & a futuristic T-Rex. During the search, they encounter the Burna Boyz, a dual boss battle, which is very tough & even put Marian Puppet in lower health. They found the tent to the funhouse & enters inside, with Mei, King Asgore, Bark, Lu Bu in Team 1 & Papyrus, Sans, Sanford & Deimos in Team 2. Inside, they encounter Umlaut the Jester Head, one of two superior Bosses & began their battle with the jester. After the battle, they continue on to exit the funhouse where Piraka Chaos told the team that the button is guarded by the future T-Rex named Bio Rex. TBC Endings TBA Characters *Patricia the Skunk *Starter* (Quote: The Heart of Gold Skunk) *Jack the Hedgehog *Starter* (Quote: Heroic Hedgehog Cousin) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Starter* (Quote: Speed is his Game) *Amy Rose *Starter* (Quote: The Determent Lover) *Mei *Starter* (Quote: Our world worth fighting for.) *Layla the Foxskunk *Starter* (Quote: Mistress of Potions) *Dr. Eggplankton *Starter* (Quote: Plankton Genius in the Mech.) *Penelope *Starter* (Quote: Smartest with some flaws.) *Joyce Neon (Quote: The Roller Girl Deadpool) *Bark the Polar Bear (Quote: Silent, but Caring.) *Princess Robot Bubblegum (Quote: The #3 hit show in Japan is back) *Circus Baby (Quote: The show is about to start) *Marionette (Quote: Thinking outside the box) *Marian Puppet (Quote: Kill to help Every Hurt Souls) *Ash Mongoose (Quote: Husband of a Songoose) *Piraka Chaos (Quote: Peaceful Protector Piraka) *Frisk (Quote: Don't speak much as she does now.) *Papyrus (Quote: Nyeh Heh Heh) *Sans (Quote: Wanna have a Bad Time) *Undyne (Quote: Spear of Justice) *Toriel (Quote: Be good my child.) *Asgore (Quote: Leader of the Monsters) *Mettaton (Quote: ABSOLUTELY Beautiful) *Muffet (Quote: Spider Dance) *Scourge the Hedgehog (Quote: Hail to the Reformed, Baby) *Nack the Weasel (Quote: Sniper Pacifist) *Temima (Quote: Not your normal Temmie) *Helga Von Kraut (Quote: Doing what Medieval people do.) *Ragepuff (Quote: Cute Face, Short Temper) *Reiko Hinomoto (Quote: Look at the Sky) *Sanford (Quote: Hook, Line & Sinker) *Deimos (Quote: No Smoking Allowed Anymore) *Lu Bu (Quote: Don't Pursue Me!) *Meng Huo (Quote: King of the Nanman) *Fluttershy (Quote: yay) *Rainbow Dash (Quote: Fastest Pegasus Alive) *Applejack (Quote: Honesty is the Best Policy) *Tina Armstrong (Quote: Former Wrestler, All Time Cowgirl) *Bunnie Rabbot (Quote: Half Mobiusian, Half Machine) *Sukanku Star (Quote: Next Generation Daughter) (Update 2: After getting almost all ending. The Forgotten or Defeated) * Purple Guy (Quote: More then a Murderer) * Riptor (Quote: Built to be Primal) * Shadow Sukanku (Quote: Almost had her own mind.) * Hedgedroid 19-87 (Quote: Mission always continue.) * Thrash the Devil (Quote: Blame Echidnas for what they done.) * Ennard (Quote: Wish to be like you.) * Animus (Quote: Born a Freak, Lives as a Killer) * Stocking (Quote: Steven Used to be Girl.) NPCs *Kayli the Echidna *Alphys *Saffron the Bee Enemies based on Level Mobius Central (Area #1) *Mini-Dwarfs *Crabmeats *Hungry Flowers Cave Area (Area #2) *Cave Spiders *Mecha Axman *Drillers Snowy Area (Area #3) *Yetis *Snow Beasts *Gyftrot Sea Area (Area #4) *Bloopers *Sea Tigers *Choppers Cemetary Area (Area #5) *Google Ghosts *Dead Hands *Killer Pianos Circus Area (Area #6) *Mad Clowns *Jack-o-Boxes *Silly Snails Bosses *LOC the Tree Golem (Mobius Central) *Spider Bytes (Cave Area) *Rabid Heavy (Snowy Area) *Flood Tank (Sea Area) *Youkai Kusaregedo (Cave 2 Area) *Burna Boyz (Duo Boss) (Circus Area) *Umlaut the Jester Head (Circus Area: Funhouse) *Bio Rex (Sea Area 2) *Robocat Security (Circus Area: Normal Final Boss) *Coming Soon Character Attacks Patricia *Skunk Gas (Poison) *Iron Tail (Attack) *Healing Powers (Heal) *Magic Orbs (Group Attack) *Holy Light (Stun / Power Up) *Sharp Tail (Attack) Jack *Spindash (Attack) *Buzzsaw (Attack) *Ogre Smash (Attack) Sonic *Spindash (Attack) *Buzzsaw (Attack) *Rev Up (Speed Up) *Chilli Dogs (Heal/Attack Increase) Amy Rose *Piko Piko Hammer (Attack) *Medikits (Heal) *Pink Twister (Attack) Mei *Frost Stream (Stun/Freeze) *Cyro-Freeze (Heal) *Ice Wall (Stat Power Up) *Icicles (Attack) Layla *Potion Toss (Poison) *Potion Surprise (Wild Card Gift) *Skunk Gas (Poison) *Magic Orbs (Attack) Dr. EggPlankton *Mecha Punch (Attack) *Drill Missile (Attack) *Helper Bots (Reinforcements) Penelope *Tazer (Attack) *Heat Ray (Attack) Ragepuff (Unlocked #1) *Sing (Stun/Sleep) *Rollout (Attack) *Puff Up (Attack) Applejack (Unlocked #2) *Bronco Buck (Attack) *Lasso Wrap (Stun) *Apple Feast (Heal) *Pony Stampede (Group Attack) Sans (Unlocked #3) *Gaster Blaster (Attack) *Bones (Attack) *Hot Cat (Heal) *Jump-Cut (Instant Kill) *Ring of Gaser Blaster Helga (Unlocked #4) *Sword Blast (Attack) *Poison Potion (Poison) *Sparks (Attack) Princess Robot Bubblegum (Unlocked #5) *Arm Cannon (Attack) *Chest Rockets (Attack) Muffet (Unlocked #6) *Donut Rolls (Group Attack) *Web (Enemy Speed Down) *Coursant (Attack) Scourge (Unlocked #7) *Spindash (Attack) *Buzzsaw (Attack) *Crown Toss (Attack) *Bulk Up (Attack & Defence Up) Meng Huo (Unlocked #8) *Gaunlet Claws (Attack) *Elephant Ram (Group Attack) *Musou Rage (Group Attack) *Tree Growth (Heal) Papyrus (Unlocked #9) *Bone Attack *Blue Attack Marian Puppet (Unlocked #10) *Prize Ball *String Slash *ESC Button Deimos (Unlocked #11) *Gun Shot *Dual Uzi *Sword Slash *Health Pack Marionette (Unlocked #12) *Prize Ball *String Slash *ESC Button *Mystery Box Nack (Unlocked #13) *Bite (Attack) *Sniper (Attack) *Knife Slash (Attack) *Pacifist Passion (Increased Stats) King Asgore (Unlocked #14) *Trident Slash (Attack) *Butterscotch Pie (Heal) *Fireball (Attack) Bark (Unlocked #15) *Bear Claws (Attack) *Snowball Barrage (Group Attack) *Pound (Attack) *Roar (Stun / Enemy Defence Decrease) Lu Bu (Unlocked #16) *Halberd Strike (Attack) *Red Hare Horse (Group Attack) *Aggression (Increased Attack & Defence) *Musou Rage (Group Attack) Sanford (Unlocked #17) *Hook Slash (Attack) *Rolling Hook Slam (Group Attack) *Shotgun (Attack) *Health Pack (Heal) *Sword Slash (Attack) Circus Baby (Unlocked #18) *Neon Wall *Mic Toss Power Ups Green Level (Weak) *Headstart: Defence *Headstart: Strength *Headstart: Speed *Evercomet: Weak *Quickstart: Party *Block: Stun Attacks *Run: Luck Yellow Level (Moderate) *Endless: Defence *Endless: Strength *Endless: Speed *Evercomet: Strong *Auto: Giftboxes *Auto: Regen *Find: Characters Red Level (Strong) *??? Items Bytes *Gnat *Neon Bee *Neon Wasp *MedPod1 *MedPod 2 *Mega-Med *Mini-Reaper *Reaper *X-Reaper *Pop Pop *Boom *KABOOM *Pearl Armor Upgrades *Reinforced *Steel *Titanium Trivia *Like all the other What-If Saga, This is made through Amy Rose What-If Viewer, Even with a new upgrade for multiple endings. **The only ending however that will not take part is the clock ending. Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game Category:Main Story Category:What-If Story Category:Upcoming Saga